globalconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
MaZ.32
The MaZ.32 Machinepistol is an early submachine-gun design originating from the United Republic during the War of the Century. The design was copied outright by a number of nations, in addition to being hugely influential on many later weapons of this type. Use by the United Republic As the UF began to lose the initiative on all fronts during the latter half of the War of the Century, a committee was formed to provide advanced weapons and equipment that would allow the Republic to regain forward momentum. One area evaluated was the need for close-range repeating firepower in the first wave of an attack - the standard rifle was too long and too slow to load when fighting enemies in the same trench, and something else was needed. The MaZ.32 was first fielded in ERA 09-06. It was an open-bolt, fully automatic weapon firing the UF standard 7.93x18mm pistol cartridge at a rate of 500rpm. The barrel was ventilated to assist air-cooling, and used side-loading magazines. Initially, a stick magazine of 25 rounds was issued, but soon the 32 round drum magazine of the A09-12 pistol was made compatible. Reliability issues eventuated in a slightly curved 32 round magazine being introduced at the very end of the war. In UF service, the MaZ.32 was retained long after the end of the war, and was used in limited numbers during The Total War. The later MaZ.45, and subsequent MaZ.50, are heavily based on the MaZ.32. Post war variants of the gun include the modernised MaZ.32A in ERA 09-18, and the rechambered MaZ.32B in ERA 09-55, which used the same ammunition as the AMR-B20 assault rifle. Use by Zicia Zicia faced the MaZ.32 in combat after it was issued to troops of the UF invasion of the country. In ERA 09-07, a peace deal with Zicia resulted in the latter receiving a large number of MaZ.32s. Local production by the state-owned manufacturing monopoly Shinu produced examples of the weapon, known in Zician service as the ZG.06, in 7.65x20mm. An improved model, the Shinu ZG.33, was introduced in ERA 09-33 - its most visually distinct feature is a new curved magazine. After North Zicia was captured by Heartland during the ERA 09-50 Invasion, the Shinu arms plant was seized and began to turn out weapons for the Defence Force. The ZG.33 was one of the more iconic weapons of the campaign, and served in the new North Zician army until the ERA 09-80s. Use by Heartland In ERA 09-08, Zicia traded some examples of the newly received MaZ in return for raw materials needed to set up their own production. Heartland reverse-engineered the weapon and pressed in into service as the S-1 Smagram - the first weapon of its type in the arsenal of independent Heartland. These versions were chambered in the powerful 10x23mm heavy pistol round, as used bulky 25 round stick magazines. During the Total War, Heartland appropriated Zician stocks of the ZG.33, which became known as the SS-44 in local service. Shinu Smagram.jpg|The original MaZ.32, with the magazine detached. Shinu Smagram2.jpg|The MaZ.32 with a 25 round magazine. Shinu Smagram4.jpg|The Zician-produced ZG.33/SS-44. Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons used by Heartland Category:Premier Timeline Category:Weapons used by United Forces Category:Weapons used by North Zicia